The theme of the UCLA Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) is "understanding the mechanisms and optimizing the treatment of Alzheimer's disease." In this competitive renewal proposal, we describe the six Cores of the Center and the three Projects that will achieve our specific aims of developing an interdisciplinary research environment devoted to advancing the neuroscience of AD; enhancing research through Cores that support multiple Projects and investigators; creating an informatics infrastructure with a new Data Management and Statistics Core (DMSC); establishing Projects that address key areas of AD research; providing an environment that stimulates trainees and junior faculty; collaborating with other agencies involved in AD-related research; insuring that advances and understanding of treating of AD are exported to the community through the Education/Information Transfer Core (E/ITC); and extending research opportunities to women and minorities. The five Cores include Clinical, DMSC, Neuropathology and Molecular Genetics (NPMG), E/ITC, and Imaging. The three Projects will address dynamic changes in imaging as a biological marker for AD (Project 1), antioxidants in transgenic mouse models of AD (Project 2), and use of a tau transgenic Drosophila model as a bioassay for tau active compounds (Project 3). This proposal is responsive to the Request for Applications in emphasizing recruitment and characterization of patients with mild cognitive impairment (MCI), cognitive impairment not demented (CIND), and non-AD dementias including frontotemporal dementia (FTD) and dementia with Lewy bodies (DLB). The ADRC has been productive in its past funded period. ADRC-related faculty have published 17 books and 362 papers relevant to AD. 598 patients were assessed in the period between 1999-2002. 36% of patients are members of ethnic minorities. Over 157 Projects have been supported by UCLA Cores, 188 trainees and faculty have been included in rater training sessions, and 3,144 professionals have been included in educational events. 397 minority members have been included in research Projects.